


Bitter Pill

by IShipThings (KyraArryn)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Past Lives, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wartime, flashes of other routes, hints of g!sans and oc being a thing, not sorry for these feels, oc is mad jealous of anon, so much fucking sin yo, this won't have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraArryn/pseuds/IShipThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wouldn't it have been nice if some people just never existed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Pill

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terribly sorry that I'm not at all sorry for the feels that will be thrown at you throughout this entire thing.

There's a lot of things that Cass can handle.

 

She watched people get brutally murdered.

She withstood all of Gaster's tests on her, along with responding punishments when said tests ended up failing.

She braved the human soul inside of her and their memories.

She faced her own death.

She's killed thousands, possibly millions.

She's betrayed those in the name of the King.

She's slaughtered in the name of her people.

She put herself at risk for people that would forget about her within a moment's notice.

 

That being said, she can't understand why in the bloody hell this of all things is bothering her.

Cass isn't blind, nor is she ignorant. She knows what goes on when nobody else is around to witness, that was her very job during the war. 

This is getting absolutely ridiculous now. She knows better than to get involved with these kind of affairs. She knows that she shouldn't interfere.

 

And yet...

 

Yet she's left to ponder if there is ever a future where the roles are reversed between them. Where she isn't the only one so invested in whatever the hell they are. Because nothing can ever explain why she feels this way. She's been so possessive over everything, but especially him. It never happened before they showed up. Ever since that one night, she always sees them at the bar in the same damn seat. Getting too comfortable with their environment and people are beginning to notice that the owner has started taking a liking to them. 

That's all they ever talk about nowadays. How this little pest is becoming his pet. The shifter was getting tired of it and so she did the one thing she did best. 

 

She took control.


End file.
